Defining extraordinary
by FictionIdol
Summary: Kagome is asked to write an essay about the person she most admires.


Defining extraordinary

This is my first Inuyasha Fanfic and I would love some feedback on how it is and please keep in mind that I typed this out in word pad (I really should invest in a word processor)

Disclaimer: Sadly i do not own Inuyasha

Inuyasha was sitting in his living room watching television on a boring Sunday afternoon when unexpectedly his telephone rang. He had a telephone so that he could call out for pizza on the occasional Saturday night when he was at home, or so he could call a taxi without having to walk to a telephone booth. There was only one person who had his phone number, mainly because all of his friends were _demon's_ and few of them knew what a telephone was much less how to use one, and he had long since stopped expecting her to call him. Kagome was the person who had his number, but aside from the odd annual or bi-annual reunion he rarely saw her and though she still sent cards for his birthday and at Christmas she never wrote. He didn't think it was because she didn't care and he hoped it wasn't because he had done something wrong, not that he ever does anything wrong of course but as far as he was aware it was simply because they had drifted apart after he became human.

After becoming human he'd gone to high school graduated and started training to become a police officer and Kagome had gone to some collage to study law, she said it was important for her to understand how law's operated so that she could effectively and lawfully protects her family's hereditary Shinto shrine from being knocked down. Inuyasha understood what she was doing but between their respective very busy schedules it wasn't long before they hardly ever saw each other anymore. So although Inuyasha was pleasantly surprised at just hearing the phone ring, because he knew it was her, he was nonetheless surprised. He picked up the phone and put the receiver to his ear.

'Hello?' he asked, he supposed it might not be Kagome, it might be a telemarketer oh he had heard horrible stories about that particularly evil bred of humans making phones ring for hours on end Oh the horror he shuddered.

'Inuyasha!' Kagome's voice sounded excited over the phone.

'Kagome!' He responded instinctively to the happiness in her voice, but then his slightly explosive temper took over 'where the hell have you been you know I haven't heard from you in' he started counting on his fingers than gave up and huffed 'well a long time' .

'Oh your such a worry wart it wasn't that long' she responded

'Worried I was not worried I simply upset at the fact that I might have to plan a funeral since you decided to disappear of the face of the earth' Inuyasha lied

'Oh well Gosh it's so good to hear your voice, I'm so glad you're home.'

'Yeah, I wasn't supposed to be, I was supposed to be playing a game of basketball with the boys from the police station … but it's raining and I couldn't be bothered so we rescheduled.'

'Oh well, I've never been so happy for rain.' Kagome gushed happily

'Why? What's going on Kagome.' Inuyasha asked confused.

He was happy to hear from Kagome there was no doubt about that, but he was starting to become a little curious as to why she had called.

'Oh well, you'll probably think it's silly but I need a favour.' She gushed now sounding a little breathless.

'Yeah I was starting to think that might be the case,' Inuyasha said in a voice that sounded like a person who knows they would lose if they tried to fight it with simple I'm busy that day or some other excuse to get out of it , 'well ill just cancel all my plans and drop everything why don't I what can I do for you?'

'Well, look it is silly but, for my psychology class we had to write a paper about one person in our life that we respected more than anyone else, they said that before we got stuck into the worst of human nature we should remind ourselves of the best, and they then gave everyone a copy of everyone else's essay.'

'Are you saying you wrote about me?' Inuyasha asked incredulous.

'Well honestly Inuyasha who else was I supposed to write about?' she sounded impatient with his question.

'Well I don't know, _Kaede_? _Sango_? Your Mum? heck even Naraku ?' he snapped defensively.

'Fine, I could have written about someone else, but I didn't I wrote about you and they were so impressed with my stupid essay that they wanted me to ask you to come into the school and talk to them.'

'WHAT!' Inuyasha bellowed, 'Kagome you know what I'm like with public speaking I can't do that!'

'I know, I told them that you wouldn't agree to speaking with a large group and they said they'd be happy with doing it in small groups, I told them that you work full time, they said they would be happy to arrange it for a weekend or after hours.' Kagome let out an exasperated sigh that told Inuyasha far more eloquently than any words ever could how frustrated she was, 'in fact I told them anything I could think of to try and get you out of this but for every objection I came up with they came up with a solution.'

Inuyasha dropped his head in resignation, 'What if you told them I suddenly became very ill or something?' he asked knowing it was useless, he went to scratch behind his ears but then remembered he had human ears now he sighed there's another thing to add to the list of things I miss about being a demon.

'I don't think they'd believe me at this point Inuyasha, they may even start to think I'd made you up.' Her voice sounding just as hopeless as he was feeling.

'Why are you even doing psychology anyway Kagome? What happened to law?' Inuyasha knew he was whining now but he couldn't help it.

'It's an elective, I thought it would be fun. I'm sorry, I had no idea they would do this.'

Inuyasha sighed and said what he'd known he'd say ever since he'd first got an inkling that she was calling because she needed him to do something for her, 'Alright Kagome I'll do it, but only cause it's you okay.'

'Thank you Inuyasha , you're the best!' the relief in her voice was evident.

'When am I supposed to be doing this anyway?'

'Well,' Kagome sounded nervous again, 'Now actually, that's kind of why I'm so glad you're at home.'

'Now?' Inuyasha asked incredulously.

'I was hoping I'd be able to get you out of it,' she said miserably.

Inuyasha didn't have the heart to make her feel any worse than she obviously did already and besides, now that it'd had time to sink in a little, he was feeling rather flattered that of all the people in her life she'd chosen to write about him.

'It's fine but how am I going to get there?' he asked, but all he heard was dial tone. He put the phone down and stared at it in amazement, then before he even had time to say "she hung up on me" (which would have been his next act) he heard the distinctive knock on his door.

'Inuyasha ?' he heard Kagome call out.

He went into the entryway leaned against the door with arms folded and an eyebrow raised, 'you're driving then?' he asked.

Kagome smiled and nodded, 'you ready?'

Inuyasha smiled and shook his head in exasperation, 'Do I have time to get changed?'

Less than an hour later they were walking through the campus towards the lecture theatre where this was all going to be done.

'So how is this going to work then, you told them I don't like speaking to crowds' right?'

'Yeah, I'll be there with you and my professor is just going to ask you some questions and it'll all be recorded.'

'Right, you'll make sure this doesn't get into the hands of any daily reporters won't you?'

'Of course Inuyasha.'

'What about magic and demon stuff, are there any lies I should know?' He asked suddenly realising that there was a lot of his history with Kagome that he couldn't tell them.

'I didn't tell any lies, I just omitted a lot of stuff, the only thing you probably do need to know is that I told them you now work in the secret services.'

'Right, well I suppose that's not too far from the truth.'

'Yeah, they were all so surprised I was friends with someone in the secret services. Here we are.' She said pushing open a classroom door.

The classroom was empty except for an older lady sitting at a desk, she looked up and Inuyasha was strongly reminded of _Kaede_. This impression didn't entirely put him at ease. But then she smiled and any trace of resemblance vanished. She had short grey hair. Her clothes were prim and proper, a slim dark grey skirt and a white button up blouse, and her face was lined but something about her seemed much softer than Kaede. She stood up and stretched out her hand, 'you must be Inuyasha ,' she said and smiled.

Inuyasha smiled in return and shook her hand, 'I'm sorry I don't know your name.'

'Oh I'm sorry, Inuyasha , this is Professor _Annika_.' Kagome said apologetically.

The professor smiled fondly at Kagome and Inuyasha could tell that even here Kagome was a favourite of her teachers, 'I keep trying to get her to call me Mary, but she just won't.' she said shaking her head.

'Well Professor I suppose it's a throwback from our high school days.' Inuyasha explained.

'Ah and you suffer the same affliction I see, oh well, we have her for another few years yet perhaps I can break her of it.'

'I wish you the best of luck with that.' Inuyasha said sincerely liking the Professor more and more with each passing minute.

'Well shall we get started then?' she asked clapping her hands together.

Inuyasha felt suddenly uncomfortable and unsure of himself, 'Er, right, um, where do you want me?' He asked

'Just take a seat on this stool here Inuyasha.' She said indicating a stool while taking a seat herself on another stool next to it. The two stools were set up in front of camera on a tripod which Kagome went over to and turned on.

'It's ok Inuyasha I'll be sitting just here if you need anything.' Kagome reassured him.

'Right' he said and sat down on the stool provided, 'So what did you want to ask me professor?' he asked turning his attention to the woman across from him.

'Well firstly Inuyasha , when did Kagome tell you about this?'

'Today,' Inuyasha replied without hesitation.

'That's what I thought,' she replied shooting an amused look at Kagome.

'Do you know why Kagome nominated you as the person she most admires Inuyasha ?'

He shook his head realising somewhat belatedly that it was one question he had omitted to ask her about all of this.

'She nominated you because of your great strength of character.'

'My strength of character?' Inuyasha asked uncertain as to what that really meant or how it applied to him.

'Yes and she cited some incidents that occurred where you saved her life, despite the fact that you weren't even friends at the time. In fact she seemed to think you may have even disliked her at the time. What can you tell us about that?'

Inuyasha snuck a glance at Kagome, she obviously hadn't told them anything specific about the incident because she said she hadn't lied, so choosing his words carefully he tried to keep his answer as general as possible.

'Well firstly, I never disliked her.' He looked directly at Kagome who was hiding behind the camera, 'I can't believe you thought that,' then he turned back to the professor, 'she needed help and I was in a position to help, what can I say? I think I did what anyone would've done. Though she's gotten me and my friends into danger multiple times.

'I bet she also talked about my incredible modesty' he said smugly

'Modest, ha not really' Kagome scoffed

The professor allowed herself a small smile, 'is there a reason you entered the secret services then?'

'Yes but I can't really talk about my work.' Inuyasha answered.

'It's ok Inuyasha , we know there's a lot you won't want to talk about, we're more interested in how you think and feel.'

'Right this is just great Kagome's always trying to get me to talk about my feelings and now she's got you

'in on it too. '

The professor laughed, 'Does that make you uncomfortable?'

'A little, I don't know you and you want me to tell you how I feel about things.'

'You like to keep your feelings to yourself do you?'

'I wouldn't say that.'

'What would you say?'

'I don't know, I guess I just prefer to keep it to myself unless it's important.'

'You don't think your feelings are important.'

'Not unless they actually are I suppose,'

'Can you elaborate on what you mean by that?'

Inuyasha thought for a second about how to explain it, 'Ok so if I'm in a life or death situation and I've got a bad feeling about going through that door, then I think that 'feeling' is important. Or if someone I've met expresses an opinion that I find extremely distasteful that feeling might be important but you have to wait and see if their actions back it up. But like today when someone asks you to do something that's inconvenient but doesn't really impact on you in a negative way then my feelings aren't important then. Does that answer your question?'

'Very well.' The professor responded, she smiled at Kagome and then looked back at her notes.

A few moments of silence passed while the professor shuffled her cards around, Inuyasha squirmed uncomfortably.

'Inuyasha the next topic that I'd like to broach with you might be understandably a bit difficult for you to talk about, but it is the main reason that we wanted so much to talk to you.'

Inuyasha glanced uneasily at Kagome but she remained hidden behind the camcorder, 'ok'

'I understand that it might be a difficult topic for you to discuss with a virtual stranger but we would consider it a great favour if you would be as open as you can.'

Inuyasha 's feeling of dread increased, 'right'

'I want to talk to you about your family.'

Inuyasha didn't respond verbally but glared in Kagome's direction.

'I understand that you're an orphan

Inuyasha simply nodded.

'Inuyasha , I want you to tell me about your family life

'NO I will not discuss that'

The professor nodded and smiled at him, 'So your friends became a kind of substitute family for you?'

'Yeah, I guess that's why I'm willing to do stuff for them that I'd really prefer not to do. My friends mean a lot to me.' He glanced at Kagome and looked away shyly.

'I understand that your _brother_ also bullied you quite badly, is that true?'

'Well _Sesshomaru_'s a jerk so what can you expect?'

'Kagome noted in her essay that when you went to high you were quite popular.'

Inuyasha scratched that back of his neck and glanced at Kagome again, 'I don't know about that, sometimes I was really popular and sometimes I really wasn't.

The professor smiled, 'Thank you for your time Inuyasha , you've been very generous.'

'We're done?'

The professor nodded and Inuyasha smiled at her in relief.

Inuyasha stood up and looked over at Kagome, 'Want to get some lunch?'

Kagome just smiled at him and nodded and they headed toward the door, they were just about to leave when the professor called out.

'Inuyasha could I just have one moment of your time before you leave?'

'Oh, sure.'

Kagome gestured at the door, 'I'll wait outside.'

'I'm sorry to keep you, I know you're eager to get out of here.'

'It's ok.'

'I just thought you might like a copy of Kagome's essay, maybe it'll help you understand how special you are.'

'Oh, ah, okay.' Inuyasha took the essay hesitantly and glanced at the front page.

"Defining Inuyasha ; An Essay by Kagome Higurashi "

'Thanks'

Inuyasha nodded and then asked the question he really wanted answered, 'Why did you choose me to write about?'

Kagome shrugged, 'they told us to write about the person we admired most and you were the first person who came to mind. Not that I don't admire those other people you mentioned, I just admire you more, a lot more in fact.'

'Because of what I did?'

'No, because of who you are, because of the thousand and one little things that you do everyday in the most ordinary way... that just add up to make you extraordinary.'

'You think I'm extraordinary?'

Kagome nodded and Inuyasha , unable to resist any longer, gave into the temptation he'd been fighting for a long time. He kissed her. He kissed her until her toes curled and she was plastered against him and breathless. And when he finished kissing her she kissed him right back.


End file.
